When the rain comes, I'll be here
by Kiana Sunstorm
Summary: (Ani/Ami. Rating may change with later chapters) Padmé finds out Anakin has died, and dies inside. But things just aren't what they seem. ;)
1. Being With You

Disclaimers: I don't own star wars or any of the characters. ;) This is purly fic for people's reading enjoyment (heh, and my own -wink-!)!  
Summary: Padmé finds out Anakin has died, and dies inside. But things just aren't what they seem. ;)  
  
  
"Ani..no..Ani…Watch out!" Sabé watched Padmé trash in her bed from side to side mumbling parts of a cry to Anakin. Every night Padmé seemed to have nightmares of her best friend in... Pain? How would She know? Padmé wouldn't talk about it. Every time the subject came up she would change it. Sabé was so worried for her best friend. Beads of sweat worked themselves up onto her forehead as she began to thrash more.  
  
"Ani, no!" Padmé cried out and with a jump she sat bolt-right up on the bed with a huge gulp of air, her eyes as wide as pennies.   
  
"Padmé?? Are you alright?" Sabé asked with concern quickly filling her voice as she laid her hand upon Padmé's shoulder.   
  
After a moment of silence Padmé gently nodded to her friend and gave a meek yet comforting smile. "Sabé, I am well. It was just a dream. Please get some sleep. I worry for you." Padmé said in a smooth comforting tone.   
  
Sabé smiled at her and nodded, "As you wish." And with that Padmé was once again to her dreams… The nightmares that plagued her every night never seemed to cease. She dreaded sleep, for it only torn her more away from her best friend.. Her Ani.  
  
The beautiful landscape that surrounded her seemed all too familiar to her. Day after day it was the same problems only a different date. Don't get her wrong, the senate was important to her, but so was her sanity. Padmé took a soft breath and sighed out gently.  
  
"Miss, Master Obi-Wan is here to see you, he said it was urgent." Sabé knew Padmé only wished a bit of peace for herself at the moment, but something about the Jedi Master told her it truly was important.  
  
Padmé nodded her approval to Sabé, "Thank you, Sabé. I suppose I have been out here for quiet a little bit." Following the handmaiden inside she spotted Master Obi-Wan through the large chamber doors. The Jedi Masters soft blue eyes were filled with a quiet distress that she couldn't put off. "Master Kenobi, it does my heart well to see you again." Padmé gave a soft smile to the Jedi as she took his hands in her own and hugged him.   
  
Obi-Wan returned her soft smile with a hug. "Padmé, I have some news of Anakin... You may need to sit down for this, Milady." Obi-Wan began as his eyes softened from a distressed look to a concerned one. "Anakin was in a an accident on our last mission.. he saved a child from an explosion, but he didn't make it out.. Padmé, I am so sorry to bring you this news.." His eyes shone with truth as he explained what had happened to the senator.   
  
Padmé nodded gently remembering the dreams she was having. "Somehow.. I knew." She said holding her voice steady as not to break down in front of her handmaidens and the Jedi. Obi knew how bad she was hurting inside, but wouldn't push her to let it out. "Thank you Master Kenobi, but I think I need to be alone for a while.." Padmé said gently. Looking up at the Jedi she smiled, "Please stay and watch after my handmaidens and duties." She stood tall and straight, "I am taking the next month off, I will be referred to as normal Padmé Naberrie. Master Kenobi is my fill-in while I am gone." Padmé looked down at her old friend, "If he will accept my request."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded in acceptance and smiled to stay strong for Padmé, "I accept and will make sure things stay well in your absence."  
  
Padmé nodded and stood up giving him one last hug. Starting today, She was going to find who she was, something deep down told her things didn't add-up. Padmé would find Anakin, or find what was left of him. The duty to her planet was dealt with, now she had to live up to the duty to her best friend… Or was he more? 


	2. Hidden Secrets

(Would you dance  
if asked you to dance   
Would you run   
and never look back   
Would you cry  
if you saw me crying   
would you save my soul tonight)  
  
Anakin woke in an unsteady haze recalling what had happened to him what felt like only a moment ago. "Master..?" His voice was weak as he pulled himself from the rubble of the building. Anakin groaned in pain as a sharp piece of wood collapsed onto his side. Suddenly a little boys face could be seen through the rubble.   
  
"Mister!" The little child squeaked and began digging his way down into the wood and bricks to retrieve the young man from the wreckage. Anakin knew he would have died if the force didn't help him ease the fall. As the child reached him he began to pull him from the rubble. Ani must have been pulled five feet up before he could breathe real air. He began to climb down with the kid.   
  
"Was he here? Was Master Kenobi here?" Anakin asked uncomfortably.   
  
"You mean big tall Jedi man?" The kid asked with a rather disturbing look on his face. "Was crying, that one was. The city said you were dead two weeks ago." The child began to explain, helping the strong young padawan down onto the ground.  
  
Suddenly it hit Anakin like a ton of bricks. They couldn't find him. "He left thinking I was dead."  
  
  
(Would you tremble   
if I touched your lips   
Would you laugh   
oh please tell me this   
Now would you die   
for the one you love   
Hold me in your arms tonight)  
  
Padmé sighed. Here she was. The lake resort. Out in the middle of nowhere. This was what she had wanted, so why did she feel like a piece of her was missing? Padmé knew Anakin was gone. Her heart ached to see him just one last time.. To touch his gentle face and see him smile at her once more. Not past her. But bat/b her. To watch Anakin from the corner of her eye, watching her. To feel his soft hands touch her… Padmé blinked in sudden puzzlement, "You stop that thinking right now! He was your best friend, not a lover." She scolded herself quietly in her head.   
  
"Padmé, is there anything I can get you?" A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. Padmé turned to find the concerned eyes of none other than Sabé. Sabé was her wings, her friend; she needed someone to confide in.   
  
"I feel empty Sabé. As if.. I lost more than a friend… I lost. A piece of myself I will never be able to regain unless my Ani comes home. I never told him Sabé, but I used to have these dreams… it was blurry but I knew it was he. He would reach his hand out to me and as our hands came together, he would.." Padmé was right in the middle of her dream as Sabé's brother came through the door with a tall man with blondish brown hair and light blue eyes.  
  
It was obvious he was in much pain but wouldn't show it. "Sissy! Please, he saved my life. He needs help! I.. I didn't know what to do! I know I promised not to go back but I found him in the rubble, alive!" The boy whimpered out before Sabé could scold him on bringing people home. She was so protective of her little brother, which was the only family she really had left. Padmé stood staring out the window in deep thought.   
  
Instantly the maid came in with a bowl of warm water and a cloth for his wounds. Quickly she began to tend to the wounds of the young man. "You saved our little boys life.. Please stay and allow us to help you. We are in great debt to you. What is your name?" The maid asked gently as she began to dab the blood off his forehead with a damp warm cloth.   
  
  
(I can be your hero baby   
I can kiss away the pain   
I will stand by you forever   
You can take my breath away)  
  
"A..Ana..kin." he spoke through broken words as his voice began to slowly come back to him. Lightly he lifted his arm out of her way, blood spotting his clothes with open wounds. His heart ached for Padmé, until he seen her looking in shock at him. Their eyes met, and he tried to give a smile.  
  
Padmé instantly rushed to him and threw her arms around him, tears began slowly sliding down her already tear stained cheeks, "Ani! My Ani.. I thought you were gone!" She embraced him closely and felt his gently hands climb around her waist in return.  
  
(Would you swear   
that you'll always be mine   
Would you lie   
would you remember   
My angel be have I lost my mind   
I don't care you're here tonight)  
  
"How could I leave you, Padmé?" He teased gently and held her to him. In that moment he breathed in her sweet scent and the world for once just seemed so right to him. He had his angel in his arms, would she ever know?  
  
The little boy smiled to himself and with a soft blush rushed over to "huggle" the man that saved him. "I so thankful to you, mister Anakin, I glad you are okay. Hum, do you need anything mister Anakin?" Which sounded more like "Anekeen" every time the boy said it, but this brought a warmth to Anakin's heart he hadn't felt since.. His mother. Padmé and the boy let go and the maid began to wrap the last wound.   
  
Sabé smiled at seeing her friend so happy. Padmé's eyes had never lit up so brightly and happily as they did when Anakin was around. "Come Damien, I should get you ready for dinner." She picked up Damien and hugged him, "We're having your favorite, chicken."  
  
Sabé tickled the little boy and his eyes lit up, "Oh boy! Oh Boy! Can Anakin eat wif us?" Damien asked with high hopes. Sabé smiled, "Well, if he'll eat with us, of course." Sabé walked from the room with the child in her arms, cuddled to her in a very childish yet comforting way.  
  
Padmé took Anakin's hand into her own, "May I?" She asked the maid in her sweet angelic voice Anakin needed to hear so much.  
  
The maid smiled and handed her the rag. "Of course. I need to focus on dinner now, didn't expect so many!" The maid said with a laugh of happiness. As she stood up Padmé began to dab gently at Anakin's cheek. Then they were alone, and this was the moment Padmé had wanted. To just look into his eyes and feel the safe comfort he gave her.   
  
Slowly Anakin began to look like his old self. The only noticeable wound on his was an inch long scar on his cheek, but Padmé found it cute. "I died inside when they said you had died, Anakin… You took a piece of me with you. Now that you are here, I feel whole again." Padmé announced running the rag lightly over his cheek then putting it down.   
"Your words sooth my very soul. Is my master well?" Anakin asked with concern as tears began to fill her eyes. Padmé had never looked so beautiful as she did in that moment. To him, she was everything life started and ended with.  
  
"Master Kenobi is greatly distressed over the loss of you, Anakin. He loves you as his son. It will do his heart great to hear you are alive." She looked up and met the gaze of sea-blue eyes. Something was different in them. "Don't look at me like that Ani.."  
  
(I can be your hero   
I can kiss away the pain   
And I will stand by you forever   
You can take my breath away   
You can take my breath away   
  
I can be your hero)  
"Why, Padmé? You said yourself you lost a part of you to me. Can't you feel it? I need you Padmé..." Anakin whispered softly to her, his face slowly moving closer to hers as his hand rested gently on her cheek, his blue piercing eyes searching in her very soul.   
  
Padmé couldn't deny him this time. She wanted to get lost in this moment. Slowly their faces came closer till she could feel his warm ragged breath on her ridge of her top lip. Closer they came until their lips were so close they could feel each other. They needed this. If not just one moment to whisper the hidden secret for the other…  
  
Anakin torn back and groaned again as a thunderbolt of pain came rushing through his body. "AUGH!" Anakin cried out, grabbing hold of his body to steady himself. 


	3. Wonderful Rains

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars. I can't say I wouldn't mind though. ^^  
  
Summary: You made it this far without sleeping? Great! 'Cause we're to the good stuff now. Ami and Ani are… Relaxing. :]  
  
Eeepp! Heh! How fun! I know, left you guessing huh? Well, I'll tell you this much, Ani is okay. ;) So many ways I could turn, huh? Thanks much for reading! I don't like torturing Ani, but pain brings people together. ^_~ Enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"No, please.. It's just my arm. That's all, Ami.." Anakin said as his arm came back to rest on the arm of the couch. That nickname made her feel comfortable in him presence. He was a bit flustered that his pain took that very second to show it, and not a few seconds after.   
  
Sabé poked her head through the door. "Milady, I hate to bother you and Anakin, but Damien wants to know if you will come with us to the swimming pool tonight. And dinner is ready, whenever you would like to join us." Sabé said as Damien tugged at her robes.  
  
"If Anakin feels up to it." Padmé smiled and looked over to Anakin as she moved the bowl of water to the side. "Can you stand?" She said offering her hand.  
  
"I can walk." Anakin replied with his lips curling into his famous smirk, "Damien is strong, but I doubt he could have carried me here by himself."   
  
Padmé was taken back in mock offense, "Forgive me for being concerned," she playfully joked back. Anakin stood up slowly to gather himself. His shirt was white and torn down one side as if had been hooked on something. He felt better though, much better.  
A sweet smell of honey buns and roasted garlic chicken could be smelt from the other side of the house. Sabé felt much like home when she came to see Maid Morin and her brother. Damien never looked so happy then when Sabé came home. And this time with Padmé. A friend, he was overjoyed!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A Few hours later after dinner  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After everyone had slipped away to the swimming pool, Anakin decided to contact the council about his whereabouts. The comm link beeped a few times before ringing into action. "Master Yoda?" Anakin asked as he watched the old Jedi meditate through the half broken comm. link screen.   
  
"Padawan Skywalker, this is?" The Jedi Master asked in his usual riddled sentences.  
  
"Yes, it's me. When the building collapsed I wasn't killed. The little boy found me hidden in the rumble. Is my master okay?" Anakin asked with concern plaguing his voice. His words seemed to be broken up on Yoda's side, but he could still understand.  
  
"Broken at the heart, Master Kenobi is. Better he will be, after this news he has heard." Yoda replied as his eyes opened to see the padawan, "Glad I am, okay you are. Worried I was"  
  
"What would you like me to do, Master? Padmé is here and relived. Sabé, her handmaiden and her brother Damien also want to see me better." Anakin reported rather cheerfully.   
  
Yoda raised an eyebrow. "Wish to stay a bit, do you, hmmm?" Yoda asked as his eyes closed again in deep thought.  
  
"Yes, if the council will grant me permission. Until I am better." Anakin asked or rather, pleaded, he couldn't leave Padmé so soon or the little boy who reminded him so much of himself when he was a child.  
  
"Granted the permission is. Stay you will. A threat there has been to Senator Amidala's bodyguard at home. Almost died she did. Watch over Senator Amidala you must. Report to me you will if any attempts are made. We will be in touch, young padawan. May the force be with you." Yoda finished gravely to let him know it was a serious mission. Anakin's first mission on his own.  
  
"And the force be with you, Master." Anakin said soothingly as the comm. Link beeped out. "Master Obi-Wan will concentrate better knowing I am okay." Anakin thought to himself before walking out onto the balcony.  
  
The sun had begun to set on Dornde and the streetlights began to kick on with extra energy tonight. The surroundings were so beautiful. The wind blew soft and warm across the landscape. The house was a gorgeous Victorian on the corner with a built-in great big pool in the backyard. Anakin spotted Sabé and Padmé talking, though he couldn't make out what. Padmé got up and looked like she went inside. Next Damien, then after Sabé picked up his floating gear, she too retired into the house.   
  
Soft sprits of rain began to fall on Anakin as the sun went down behind the hill giving the color to the sky. A beautiful orange and pink and blue took over as the sun set more and more and was finally… gone. Water dripped from the tips of his short hair and ran down his short padawan braid. Anakin basked in the rain. It had been so long that he had actually taken a moment to see the stars, feeling the rain, and smell the clean air. He raised his head to the sky and watched as the stars began to appear.  
  
"Anakin?" A soft voice asked from the other side of the balcony.   
He turned and saw her. Her chocolate almond long hair, her deep brown sweet eyes, her smile, and her form. He loved everything about her. And in a way he had never felt before.. He felt a love for her he had never felt before. "Padmé.." He said breathlessly as she smiled.  
  
"Come in before you catch a cold Ani, you're soaked!" Padmé laughed that sweet laugh he missed so much.   
  
"It feels so wonderful Padmé.. The rain, the sky, everything seems so soothing here." Anakin admitted nervously as she took steps out onto the rained on balcony and made her way to him. Anakin smiled at her. Padmé took his arm to try and get him to come in. He was so stubborn at times! She couldn't deny him this moment though. He looked so handsome standing in the rain. This boy she knew so many years ago was now grown up, and it showed.   
  
Anakin looked at her with gentle eyes and touched her cheek, "So soft," he whispered to her with a smile. Once again their eyes met and he whispered one thing he'd never told her before into her ear, "I love you, Padmé.." then slowly came back to look her in the eyes.   
  
Padmé stood for a moment stunned as the rain softened on them. "We can't Ani…you've got so much going for you.." Padmé said in an unwanted protest still taking in the words he just said to her.  
  
"Is that what your heart says Padmé..? I know you." Anakin replied in a light push of his voice and slowly his lips moved closer to hers. One arm wrapped warmly around her waist and the other right above it. They were so close now she could feel his breathe on her top lip. Padmé gave a light shiver and slowly met his lips with her own in a soft sweet kiss. It felt so shockingly right to the both of them. All the confusion melted away and she had wanted it to. His lips parted some and he gently deepened the kiss. Padmé returned it with such passion and free will it made him float with the joy of his angel returning his love. Very slowly they broke apart and looked at one another in acceptance. There was more than just friendship in that one kiss.. "I love you as well, Anakin Skywalker." She whispered against the light of his lips.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
I'm a sap for a good love story, more to come though! Anakin's friend Vance lives close by, and she isn't pleased. ;) Please review! Thanks! 


End file.
